One Day
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: Marah tries to explain to Dustin why she did what she did. Set after 'All About BEEVIL' DustinMarah kinda


**Disclaimer:** I have recently taken over everything Disney/Saban so I now own it all. Yeah right! -

**A/N:** This is just a little fic that's been playing on my mind for a while, since I'm suffering from writer's block with my other two on-going stories, I thought I'd post this instead! Set after 'All About BEEVIL'. Then again, most Dustin/Marah stories are! -

----

"Are you sure?"

Dustin rolled his eyes at Tori, "Tori, I'm going riding. I do that nearly every day…what are you so worried about _this _time?"

Tori shrugged, "fine. I was just…worried."

"Look, I'm all over the Marah thing…she's better off up there anyway."

"But it was only yesterday…-"

"Just drop it already!" Dustin snapped, he lowered his head and grabbed his helmet, "sorry Tori. But…just let me do this…"

Tori bit her lower lip, then nodded, "sure…just be careful?"

"Yeah."

Dustin pulled his helmet over his head and gave Tori the thumbs up; Tori smiled weakly and stepped out of the way. Dustin let out a shaky breath and revved up his bike and drove off down the path. He soon found himself riding along the edge of the forest, Blue Bay Point was just ahead of him, and he was going to forget all about Marah the hard way.

The place was deserted when he pulled his bike up and leant it against the bench, pulling his helmet off he shook his head and ran a gloved hand through his hair. He flung the helmet down on the ground and then his gloves. He turned his back to the bench to pull off his armour, in that split moment he heard a crackle behind him. The armour dropped onto the floor and his body stiffened at the new company.

"I thought you might be here…that or hiding."

"I have nothing to hide from."

Dustin laughed bitterly and spun around, "nothing to hide from?" he repeated, "just in case you didn't remember, I'm a ranger, you're a bad guy. You do the math."

Marah shifted the weight from one foot to the other, she was staring at the ground just at Dustin's feet, and she was biting her lip and was wearing civilian clothes. "I'm sorry but-"

"Don't think about it."

Marah looked up sharply at Dustin, "you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I don't care!" Dustin shouted, "you lost the privilege the moment you _deceived_ me!"

"You think I _wanted_ to do it?"

"Yeah I do. You knew exactly what you were doing! Go for the gullible one-"

"That wasn't the plan!"

"Oh really? What, were you going to go to Hunter? Or Shane?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I really don't care right now _Marah_."

Marah sat down on the bench and ran her hands down her face, "please…just listen to me! I didn't _want_ to do what I did to you…but you can't fall for the good guy."

Dustin shook his head in aggravation, "Marah don't."

"Dustin, just shut up and listen." Marah snapped, she looked up at him, "all my life I've been _told_ what to do, if it wasn't my parents, it was Kapri. Then Uncle…then I met you. And you gave me a choice…and I didn't know what to do…"

Dustin rolled his eyes, "all you had to do was help me. I'd of been there to help you it wouldn't of been so hard!"

Marah stood up quickly, "_you_ try turning your back on everyone just because of one person!"

"I did!" Dustin snapped, looking right into Marah's shocked eyes. "I did Marah! I did it for you! God it's so frustrating!"

Marah stepped backwards and lowered her head, "you'll never understand will you."

Dustin sighed to steady his emotions, "yeah, Marah. You did it all just to be evil again."

"No! I didn't do it for evil I did it for _me_! Do you realise what would have happened if I _did_ betray my Uncle? He'd kill me. That _ship_ is my home right now, and I couldn't turn my back on my sister, or Uncle. I'd never of seen my family again…"

"So instead you turned your back on me?"

"One day you'll understand Dustin."

Marah picked at the long grass beside her as Dustin sat down on the bench, he ran his hands through his hair before looking back up at Marah. Dustin shook his head, "Lothor must be proud of you."

Marah closed her eyes, "GodDammit Dustin!" She shouted out, "I don't care if Uncle was proud of me! I don't care if he hates me for the rest of my life!" She sighed. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry!"

"Stop it!"

Marah bit back the sob as Dustin snapped; she closed her eyes for a moment and took a shaky breath, when she opened her eyes Dustin was staring right at her.

"Marah, when you first came down here…did you plan any of it?"

"Why would I? What good would it of done anyway? I didn't plan on landing in the middle of a race track."

"When was the point when you started to lie to me then?" Marah hesitated and Dustin picked it up right away. "I knew it! It was one big lie to begin with!" Dustin sighed heavily and shook his head, "I even told _Sensei_ that there was some good inside you…Damn, I couldn't of been more wrong if I tried."

"Evil isn't allowed to love Dustin." Marah looked directly into Dustin's eyes, "_Evil isn't allowed to love._"

Dustin shook his head trying to ignore the tugging feeling in his heart, "Marah don't."

Tears started to form in Marah's eyes as Dustin walked over towards his bike. Marah looked down at the ground, "the one thing I wanted when I came down here…"

"You got."

"No. I betrayed."

Dustin spun around, "what's that supposed to mean Marah?"

"I _love_ you Dustin. And maybe one day you'll love me back…"

Dustin looked back at his bike and reached for his armour. "Marah I can't love you."

"Because you're the good guy and you're supposed to destroy us bad guys…I know."

Dustin refused to turn back towards her; he slipped his armour back over his shirt and reached for his gloves. "Marah…hang in there. That one day might be sooner than you think."

Marah sighed and looked up to the sky, "the greatest thing you'll ever learn…is just to love and be loved in return…"

Dustin smiled through his own tears and finished putting his gloves on, he turned to face Marah again only to find he was alone, he nodded to himself and put his helmet back on. "One day Marah…One day, I promise…" He whispered as the bike started up.

As he made his way back home he heard the wind whip past him and the words…

'I'll hold you to that Dustin…' 

----

So?? What did you think? I thought the ending was lame and it was really shortbut I don't care today! Review and let me know what you think! :) Cookies to anyone who can recognise the movie quote in there! -


End file.
